1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose golf tool, especially one which is compact so that it fits easily in the palm of a user's hand. The tool, for example, has a brush for cleaning golf clubs, a miniaturized fork for fixing divots and cleaning grooves on the face of a golf club, a counter to keep track the score for each hole, a ball marker.
2. Background Discussion
When playing golf it is necessary to keep track of one's score, and it is desirable to repair divots, especially divots made in greens. It is also desirable to have a brush that allows the golfer to clean the face of the golf club when it is covered with dirt and mud. Frequently, golfers carry with them ball markers which look like a thumb tack, including a flat, circular head with a centrally located, outwardly projecting pin that sticks into the green to identify where one's golf ball is located.